Sun, Sea, and Octopuses
by pft980811
Summary: Merely because i can't read Spinzaku VS The Tentacles. Something's been up with Lelouch so the Student Council decides that a week at the beach is just what he needs. Unfortunately, there is a monster lurking just underneath the waves. Or is there? Warnings inside. Yaoi will be involved.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have a very strange mind…leave me alone! Mostly inspired from the fact that I can't read Spinzaku vs. The Tentacles because it has been (most likely) removed. That was a very good one-shot, hehe.**

**Warnings: um, tentacle rape, consent with tentacle sex, Suzalulu, and Stockholm syndrome. If you know what these mean, then I have basically just spoiled the entire story for you.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

**/-/-/+_+\\-\\-\**

**Sun, Sea, and Octopuses**

"_It all started…that day…_

"_And it was all because…of that_ she-devil_…!"_

…**~.~..**

"Listen up people! We have worked so hard-" Milly Ashford ignored the grumbles and muttered _'you didn't do squat's_ that came in as responses. "So _I_ have decided that it is time for a vacation!" Just as the blue eyed president was about to go over the details, Vice President and handsomest boy on campus (and unofficially: the entire country of Japan), Lelouch Lamperouge cut in with an irritated look on his face.

"Yeah, I don't think that is such a good idea, Madame President. We still have a lot to do before the school year ends and not everyone here can afford to go to the place you probably have in mind." Milly tsked and shook her head as she stared down at the boy that kept their school floating.

"Now, now Lulu. There is no way I'm letting you wriggle out of this one! We're all going to my family's beach house! I already sent out the news to all your parents and teachers so there is no point in struggling. Just give in!" Lelouch stared at Milly with a shocked look as he realized that she had been planning this trip for a while now.

The pale boy huffed and stood from his seat. "I'm still not going and no one is going to make me." The raven haired boy was stopped by a hand on his shoulder and when he turned around, he was surprised to see his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, standing behind him and giving him a hard look.

"Lelouch, why don't you want to go? When _was_ the last time you went out? I mean, I'm pretty sure your mom is the one that does all the shopping now. Plus, when was the last time—you know what? Never mind that. You need to get out more often." Before the purple eyed boy could say anything to that, the determined brunette raised a hand to silence him. "I don't care what you think you need. I know for a fact that someone like you shouldn't be this pale. It's unhealthy! Plus, when are you going to go on an all-expenses paid trip again? It's not like you'll get a chance like this next year." Lelouch opened his mouth once more but was again interrupted, this time by his pink haired sister.

"It's true you know. A little sun and fresh ocean air should bring back some color to your skin!"

Lelouch sighed as he looked out the window of the student council room. Outside, he could see a few students running to and fro, trying to get through life. That's exactly what he was doing. Just trying to get through life. Ever since he made that little discover—Lelouch violently shook his head while trying to fight the blush that would most certainly be noticeable if it crawled up to his face.

"Big Brother?" At the sound of her voice, Lelouch turned to his youngest (and absolute favorite) sister. Nunnally gave her brother the saddest puppy dog eyes she could possibly give from her spot in her wheel chair. "Can you please come with us? I…I don't want to go if you're not there…" There it was. Everyone in that room knew immediately that it was a done deal. Lelouch wouldn't dare call out on Nunnally's lie. They all knew that the ninth grader spent a majority of her life trying to assert the fact that she could do just about anything by herself. She surely wasn't just going to let it all go like that. No, she wanted Lelouch to come because she was worried about her brother. One day he was confident, slightly arrogant, and caring brother and the next day…he wasn't. He was still caring, yes, but…now he practically tripped over his own feet!

Lelouch looked at them all with pleading look but none gave in. Gino, Shirley, Rolo, Kallen, and Nina all had to look away because they knew that, with one look from those hurt eyes, they would come to his rescue. That would cause a major wrench to be thrown in Milly's plan; mainly this entire trip was _for_ Lelouch.

Finally, Lelouch gave a defeated sigh and nodded his head. "Okay, fine. I'll go. How long is this trip again?"

Milly smiled wickedly. "For one whole week."

Lelouch, if possible, paled even more. "As in seven days?"

"And six nights." Milly continued to smile her evil little smile even as Lelouch groaned and left the room, feet dragging. It was only when he was gone and the door shut behind him that she dropped the pretense and frowned. If Lelouch was even remotely okay, he would have noticed that the smile was fake in the first place.

"He seriously needs this vacation," Anya said as she stayed staring at the door with her phone forgotten in her hand. The others merely nodded.

…**~.~..**

"_Though it was hard, I managed to prepare myself for the coming trip. Even I have to admit that, for my current state of mind, the clothes I had prepared would make it seem like I was making a comeback. Especially since it was a far cry from the sweats and sweatshirts I had been wearing for a while now. I actually ended up finding my favorite turtle neck under my bed, gathering dust. Yet I doubted that I would be able to fool them. At least, not completely_." Shifting into a more comfortable position, he continued while pushing back a lock of hair.

"_And then Euphemia came to me in my room at night while I was packing the last of the necessary toiletries into my suitcase. I guess she knew she had me cornered; though it's not like I would have tried to escape. Not with the way she looked. As an older brother, if I'm needed then there is nothing else to do but help my siblings. But, then again, you wouldn't exactly know much about that, now would you?"_

…**~.~..**

"Lelouch...what do you think I should do?" Euphie said, her voice cracking and eyes filled with tears. "I—I'm scared!" It was then that the pink haired girl practically tossed herself at Lelouch who automatically wrapped his arms around her. The momentum caused them both to fall back onto the king sized bed. Though he was practically suffocating underneath his rather light sister, Lelouch's face remained in a neutral expression.

"Euphie, I have no idea what you are talking about so how can I help you? Now sit up and tell me what's going on." The teary eyed girl sat up and rubbed away at her eyes.

"Well…I'm in love with Suzaku Kururugi." Even though it had been obvious from the get-go, Lelouch still felt the air rush out form his lungs. It was then that Lelouch came to several conclusions.

The first was that he should have been prepared for this. He knew about Euphie's feelings for a while now. He had only been lying to himself and now, it was costing him.

The second conclusion was that this was going to be a rather long break. He had the annoying feeling that Euphie was going to milk this trip for all it was worth if only it meant that she could at least get an inch closer to Suzaku.

The third was one that he had been denying for months now and was the cause for this entire trip but he most certainly was not about to dwell on _that_ right _now_ of all times.

The fourth was that his lungs were killing him and he needed some oxygen. Like, now.

"Euphie…I can't…breathe!"

"Oh!" Euphie carefully picked herself up and away from her brother's person who immediately began to cough as the air rushed back into his lungs. "I'm sorry Lelouch! I guess I should have remembered how delicate you are before jumping to you like that," Euphie said as she wiped away at the left over tears. Lelouch felt his eye twitch as he sat up. _Let it slide._ _Let it slide._ _Let it slide._

"Okay, it's pretty obvious that you are taking a liking to Suzaku, Euphie, but I don't see what the problem is."

Euphie blushed before she looked to her clothed lap and fiddled with the skirt of her pajama dress. "Yes, I suppose I didn't mention that part." The pinkette sighed before looking up at Lelouch, determination making its presence known. "I…I want to confess my feelings to him. But, I'm scared of being rejected! I don't want to alienate him! I just-!" For a second, Euphie had the expression of one that was constipated before letting out a massive sigh of frustration. "Ugh, why must this be so hard?" Lelouch chuckled yet his heart wasn't quite in it.

"Love is…" Lelouch winced as he remembered his own situation. "Difficult." Euphemia gave a huffed version of a laugh as she nodded.

"Yes, that is putting it quite lightly, brother." The two siblings stayed quiet as they contemplated their own 'screwed' up lives; taking silent comfort in knowing that they weren't the only ones with problems.

"I think you should wait until the end of the trip."

"Hm?" Euphie said as her blue violet eyes looked towards the ebony haired boy. "Why? Wouldn't it be better to get it over with?"

Lelouch shook his head before letting himself fall back onto the bed. Raising a clothed arm over his eyes, Lelouch answered his younger sister. "You should wait because you could use the time during the trip to show your intentions without stating them outright. This in turn will help prepare Suzaku for when you do tell him and that way he won't be in shock when you ask him if he reciprocates your feelings." Though he couldn't see her, Lelouch simply knew that her sister was staring at him. The reason remained unknown; mostly because he couldn't see her, therefore, couldn't read her.

"Lelouch…"

"Yes Euphie?" Lelouch replied back dully; already beyond tired of the conversation.

"You are a complete GENIUS!"

Lelouch smiled lightly, though, like everything else lately, there was no emotion in there. The eyes he was hiding right now, on the other hand, held so much bottled up emotion, most would be shocked to see them in the eyes of the Cool Prince of Ashford Academy. "Of course, do you not know me?"

He let the smile slip when he realized that the younger girl was hesitating. "What?"

"Lelouch…what's wrong? You've been acting different for a while now. And, well, we're all worried about you." Lelouch tried to ignore the concern that was clearly evident in his sister's voice but it was hard.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't see how my behavior is any different from what would be considered the usual. I think you guys are worrying for nothing."

"But Lelouch-!"

"Euphemia!" That shut her up. Lelouch glared at her from underneath his arm; clearly showing his 'irritation'.

"I—I'm sorry, Lelouch. But still! I think-!"

"Euphemia, I have grown tired of this topic. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to packing. I just want to go to sleep and get this stupid trip over." A flash of hurt ran across her face before she was able to school her features back to a more pleasing expression.

She stood up from her place on the bed and patted down her pink pajama dress. "Of course, Lelouch. I am sorry to have troubled you with my problems." Without so much as a goodnight, Euphemia left the room, all but slamming the door.

After a good five seconds of staring at the closed door, Lelouch turned his head back to the ceiling above him and tried to force the tears back. He slowly moved his arm back over his face as a few tears leaked out.

_I'm a fool. A complete and utter fool. I guess they _are _right. I have changed._

…**~.~..**

"_Even remembering the bus ride here is making me feel uncomfortable. The tension could be felt and it didn't help that Euphie and Suzaku were Bus Buddies. That entire time she could not stay quiet! And it hurt knowing what was to come at the end of the week yet not being able to do anything about it without my problems coming to light." _The waters moved violently as his audience shifted in them.

"_Now, now, I don't see why_ you _are getting all worked up over it. Anyways, when we arrived at Milly's family's summer home, she assigned us our rooms."_

…**~.~..**

"Wait, we're all sharing rooms!?" Lelouch yelled as he stared incredulously at the she-devil as smirked at him.

"Yup! Now pipe down and listen up as I list who is staying with whom!" Milly yelled even though they had all been quiet. "Now, since it is more appropriate, the guys will be sharing a room with another guy while the girls will be sharing with another girl! First the girls!" In the end, Euphie was to share a room with Nina, Milly with Shirley, and Kallen with Anya. Nunnally was in a room of her own and no one really complained. Gino and Rivalz had to share a room while Rolo, Lelouch and Suzaku were being crammed into another one. To say that Lelouch was in hell would be an understatement. By the time the three boys made it to their assigned room, Lelouch was jumpy beyond belief. While they were putting away their things, Suzaku laid a hand on his shoulder, causing the raven to jump a foot in the air.

"God damnit, Suzaku! Talk to me first before you scare me like that!" Both Suzaku and Rolo stared at Lelouch whose pale cheeks were flushed as he put a hand on his chest where his heart should be.

"Hey, Lelouch," Suzaku said tentively. "Are you sure you're okay? You seem out of it. For a while now, actually…"

Lelouch sighed as he turned away and brought out his tooth brush and comb. "Suzaku, as I told Euphemia the other day, I am perfectly fine. Nothing is different about me." It was then that Lelouch turned around to walk to their shared bathroom that was attached to their room.

Only to slam down onto the floor because he had stepped on his own shoe lace.

"LELOUCH!"

"NII-SAN!"

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Keep your heads on!" Lelouch said as he slowly got to his feet and pushed away their 'helping' hands. He kept the tears of pain and embarrassment at bay as he stood up and rushed to the bathroom. "We should get the girls and head down to the beach! There's still enough daylight that it should be enough!" he called from the bathroom's closed door.

…

Lelouch watched from his place underneath the umbrella as the rest of his friends played in the blue water. He watched as the tan flesh rippled as _he_ swam and—Lelouch shook his head at those dangerous thoughts. It wasn't long before their first volleyball game was set up. They used one of the nets provided and the teams were chosen. It was Suzaku's team versus Kallen's. This, of course, meant war.

Suzaku's team had Shirley, Milly, and Nina. Meanwhile, Kallen had Gino, Rivalz, and Rolo. In order to keep it fair, Lelouch was chosen as the referee and Nunnally, Anya, and Euphie as their little cheerleaders. It hurt.

Seeing Euphie outright flirt with Suzaku. It seemed that they were all obvious to only him since the rest didn't really notice it. Suddenly, it just seemed too much. Like the world was suddenly closing in on him, constricting his chest. Suffocating him.

It was all suffocating. As he shakily stood up, Lelouch imagined that this would be what being buried alive felt like. He ignored the calls from his friends as he walked away and headed to the nearest communal bathroom that the beach offered. Before he could actually get into the small building, he was grabbed by his shoulders while a hand found its way across his mouth. The stench of dirtiness and alcohol filled his sense as he realized that a dirty hand was on his mouth. His first thought was _Ew_.

He was then pushed roughly against the shadowed part of the wall and realized his situation. A pair of beige swimming trunks and a black sleeveless hoodie weren't the best clothes to use during a fight as protection. Plus he was royally screwed if the guy had a weapon.

"YA HAFFTA GET OUTTA HERE, KID! YA AND YAR FRIENDS WILL GET HURT IF YA STAY! The monster is coming," the homeless looking guy said, the last part was said in a whisper. By then, he had wrapped his dirty hands once more around Lelouch's shoulders and was holding on tightly. His eyes became glazed over as he continued to stare at Lelouch.

"E-e-excuse me, sir?"

"YA HAFFTA GET OUTTA HERE, KID! YA AND YAR FRIENDS WILL GET HURT IF YA STAY! THE MONSTER IS COMING!" Lelouch whipped of a dot of spit with disgust as he fought down his irritation.

"Yes sir, you already said that. What I meant was what are you talking about? What monster?" The crazy guy looked angry as he shook Lelouch which caused the boy to hit his head against the wall behind him.

"That monster!" The man pointed towards the beach houses that lined the road.

"Uh, sir…those are houses."

The man shook him again before pointing towards the ocean. "That monster!" At this point, his hands tighten enough to give Lelouch bruises.

"Sir, you are hurting me!"

"Listen ta me, boy! It will murder you and everythin ya care about! Eat 'em all up, I tell ya! Ya hafta leave! Before it gets ta ya!" The man then seemed to withdraw again. "Like it took ma daughter…" Lelouch felt his heart go out a little again and he tried to reach up to touch the man's shoulder.

"Sir?" Before either of them could react, the man was shoved away by one Suzaku Kururugi.

"Hey! Stay away from him!" The homeless guy stared at Suzaku fearfully before scurrying away. Suzaku, still mad that the guy had even dared to try and hurt Lelouch, kicked some sand after him. Turning to Lelouch, his face was replaced by one of concern. "Hey Lelouch are you okay?" Lelouch, who had been watching the exchange, turned and looked away.

"Y-yeah, I'm just tired. I—I've been out all day and I think I'm getting sunburned." Suzaku looked surprised before nodding.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll just tell the others and then we can go." This caused Lelouch to straighten up.

"Wait, you're coming with me?"

"Of course," was Suzaku's reply. "It's not like I would leave you alone after a creep like that attacks you! He could come back again, you know."

"Y-yeah, I guess he could…"

…

That night, Lelouch tossed and turned underneath his bed sheets. No one position was comfortable enough for him. Finally, after a full hour, Lelouch stilled when he heard Suzaku get up from his bed. He was once again surprised when Suzaku slid under his sheets, made himself comfortable, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Lelouch had the best sleep he's ever had since he was a kid.

…**~.~..**

"_That was literally the best sleep I've had in ages! I mean…you know what? I don't regret saying that." _The waves splashed around angrily as arms churned them. _"Hey! Calm down or you're going to get me wet! Sheesh! You have a temper don't you?"_

"_I should have listened to that old man's advice,"_ he muttered under his breath.

…**~.~..**

"We are going scuba diving!" The only groan of frustration and irritation came from Lelouch while the rested practically yelled in excitement. "A fisherman offered to take us to the nearby reefs and even offered some of his son's scuba gear," Milly said as she led them all down to the docks. There, a fisherman waved at them as he tied some random looking ropes together. "There he is!"

Not long after meeting, they were all heading out towards some of the closest reefs they could get to without going too far out into the ocean. There were only four sets of scuba gear so only four of them would be going at a time. The first to go was Lelouch, Suzaku, Euphie, and Kallen. They all quickly changed into the gear in a small restroom which was no small feat. When they were all geared up, they were given Scuba Diving 101 before lining up at the railing of the still boat. Lelouch actually planned at tricking the rest of them by not going at the count of three but Suzaku foiled his plan. At three, the brunette, now covered in a blue and black body suit, brought his arm across the raven's chest and used his body weight and gravity to bring him down as well.

And soon, he was sinking. Lelouch quickly grew used to breathing through the mouthpiece as he looked at the world around him in wonder. He followed the schools of fish and his friends to the reef nearby. And boy was it beautiful. The colors were captivating. Everything simply looked alive!

Even his friends. Lelouch felt his heart clench as Euphie began to point things out to Suzaku, touching him and soon they ended up in a game of tag. They soon even got Kallen to join them. Not wanting to continue watching, Lelouch swam further along the reef; to a more ancient looking part. After what seemed only a short few minutes, Lelouch found the watch like meter pointing towards the orange zone. Time to go up. With a small push, Lelouch watched as he got closer to the surface, the light dancing through the waves. Just a single yard left between him and the free air.

And then something grabbed his ankle.

With a small shriek that came in the form of bubbles, Lelouch was dragged back down into the watery depths and away from the light that suddenly reminded him of something someone who was dying might see. The light?

Lelouch kicked and struggled but the water caused his already weak movements to become even more sluggish. The scene around him changed as he travelled through an unexplored part of the reef. Ceasing his struggles somewhat, Lelouch glanced at whatever had his ankle and kind of wished he hadn't. A reddish looking tentacle was wrapped around him and it led off…to who knows where! Another scream found its way to the water. He watched as more tentacles suddenly appeared and began to…to feel him! These were slightly smaller than the first and Lelouch felt complete and utter terror as his bodysuit stretched before tearing away. The silence only made it more terrifying. He swung his arms 'wildly' as another tentacle came towards his face. This one only made Lelouch confused before he understood.

It grabbed on to oxygen mask and forcefully pulled it away from his face; thus taking away what little precious oxygen he had left. Lelouch continued his struggles but he was slowly becoming tired after all that thrashing. He couldn't do anything by the time the tentacle came back and took his goggles away. The small moment he was able to see through them, he realized that he was now, officially, naked. He counted it as a blessing when his goggles were taken away. Now he couldn't see as he was taken away and eaten.

Slowly, Lelouch felt his consciousness leave him. He could vaguely feel himself slow down to a stop. _Maybe this is the end…I'm going to die here and have my remains be eaten by this…by this…this monster…_

Before he could dwell on that any further, Lelouch felt the water rush past him as he was jerked once more. He stopped being able to tell which way was what. And soon, coldness rushed over his body as he made contact with air.

To say that Lelouch was dying would have been an understatement. Even as he was held _upside down_, in the _friggin air_, _naked_, he could still not breathe properly.

It did not help when his breath got caught in his throat when he began to feel multiple tentacle-y arms _feel_ his _wet_ and _bare_ skin. It was then when Lelouch opened his eyes completely. Only to find a monster beneath him, in the water.

Its skin was a light reddish color and large rectangular eyes were staring back at him with such intelligence, that it should have been impossible. It also caused Lelouch's strength to return and his fight or flight button to be turned on. Since flight really wasn't an option, Lelouch 'chose' fight.

He began throwing his arm and free leg everywhere. Sometimes they hit empty air, sometimes they hit something slimy. Finally, after what seemed like forever and a day, the thing got tired of playing around and restrained his remaining leg and left arm. Eventually, another arm made its way to his chest. It slithered across his stomach while another began to leave a trail of wetness that led to his…his…oh god, his nipples…

Just as he was about to start screaming, another wet, slippery appendage literally slapped itself across his mouth, forbidding any noises to come out. Lelouch could only watch in horror and slight fascination as the suckers (oh my effing god, those suckers) attached to his pink nubs and went to town.

Soon another arm found its way to his back and he was tilted slightly upwards. Now, that tentacle acted as a support while the tentacles on his legs began to loosen slightly. One of the red tentacles that had been feeling up his chest then began to move south. Lelouch shivered and let out an embarrassing but soft moan as it passed over his hips. He knew where it was going and was slightly surprised that he was more than happy to let it be. Just as it grasped onto his _very_ hard appendage, he opened his mouth and let out a deep moan into the tentacle that muffled the sound.

It was in that moment when the tentacle on his face moved before entering into Lelouch's warm and moist mouth. It slowly pumped his rock hard penis, using the rhythm to dictate the pace it took when moving in his mouth.

The secret that this was his first time doing anything sex related was going to stay with him to his grave.

It was only after a few prods when Lelouch realized that one of the tentacles that had held his leg had released it in order to try and 'enter' him? No. It felt more like preparation. At this realization, Lelouch bucked, albeit lightly; as if he didn't really want to try. The buck only became more passionate as he realized that it added on to the sweet friction on his cock.

"Uh! Uh! Y-yes! Ah!"

Slowly but surely, the suckers began to move with much more haste. The pressure was on the border of pleasure and pain. He barely thought about the arm that was in his mouth. Even as it began to quicken its pace, Lelouch could not truly compare it to the pleasure the tentacles on his chest and dick were making him feel. The one on his dick though, was becoming mischievous though. It would either squeeze tightly, not enough to create pain of course, but it became sluggish in its movements. Then it would switch over to a loosened hold and go much faster. It was quite frustrating to say the least.

He was so focused on the damned tentacle on his penis that he forgot about the one that was at his anus. That was until it plunged in. "Uwah!"

(Un)Fortunately, the tentacle pumping itself in and out of his mouth muffled the scream. The small tentacle that was now partying inside his rectum was twisting and turning in ways Lelouch didn't think possible. At least, not inside a human body. "Ah! Ah! AH! D-d-don't stop!" The…thing cooed at his command, as if taking pleasure from it. As if it actually understood what he was trying to say. And, if from the way the tentacles seemed to tense or jerkingly pulled at him, the thing that could only be described as a giant octopus felt pleasure as well upon entering him. Soon, the thing jerked in and around him with renewed vigor. It also found that sweet spot that could make the manliest man crumble beneath its power. The tentacle found his prostate.

Lelouch began to see sea stars as the tentacles sucked, jerked, and fucked him raw. The sensory overload was too much. And soon, the dam could no longer be held back. "Suzaku!" he yelled as he convulsed in the air as he came; his semen making an arch in the air before landing on the creature below. The tentacle inside his anus also seemed to have released something inside of him because he felt it enlarge almost painfully before being pushed out with the force of its ejaculation.

Lelouch Lamperouge, son of Marianne and Charles Lamperouge, just got raped by tentacles and had an orgasm because of it. While screaming out the name of the best friend he was so very much in love with.

Life was just grand.

…**~.~..**

Lelouch stared up at the giant octopus before him, feeling slightly peeved at the rape that had happened earlier, before he had woken up on the sandy beach that was inside the cave where he had been brought by said octopus.

"And that was the story of how I came to be here," Lelouch said as he finished the story. The octopus stayed silent while his arms merely floated around in the water. Then, realizing just how crazy of a situation this all was, Lelouch finally cracked and put the blame on someone who was clearly not at fault.

"This is all Suzaku's fault!" Lelouch practically screamed into the cave as the moonlight began to pour in while the moon herself peeked into the hole that was above the cave. The octopus flinched in the water and slightly drew away from the angry and scared human on the small sandy beach. "If he wasn't so stupid and could just get a clue then I wouldn't be talking to a friggin GIANT OCTOPUS like it was a person!" Lelouch then turned and raised his naked ass to the air as he pounded at the sand with a closed fist. "I wouldn't have been raped and telling a _cephalopod_ my deepest, darkest fears! Damn him! I hope he dies!"

By the end of it all, Lelouch was sobbing. He collapsed onto the still warm sand after his energy was spent and merely cried to himself. He flinched when he felt a tentacle touch his bare leg but did not move away. He did nothing as it wrapped around his ankle and dragged him away from the only wet spot and into the shallow part of the water. Instead, he released a tired sigh when he was flipped onto his back and the octopus's penis/tentacle came up to wipe the tear streaks away. He smiled slightly as he came to a conclusion. "No one has ever shown me this much care before. I guess an animal can have more humanity than an actual human." The moment he felt a tentacle brush his slightly erect penis, Lelouch closed his eyes and let out a sensual gasp. After a few pumps, he opened his eyes and turned his cheek to press against the octopus's penis. He slowly raised a hand towards it and smiled slightly as it flinched, shivered, and tensed at his light touch. When it relaxed, Lelouch raised it towards his mouth and gave it a tentative lick. The thing once again tensed and shivered, but Lelouch did not stop. He licked as much as he could before putting it in his mouth.

If you had told Lelouch a few months ago that he was going to fall for his best friend, lose his awesome sense of fashion, go to a beach and become jealous of his younger sister, get _raped _by an octopus, and then suck that very same octopus off, he would have very well shot you and said that it was with the world's best interest at heart.

Almost regrettably, the two began to reach their climaxes. By the end of the blast, Lelouch's entire face was literally covered in octopus sperm after the thing blew its load. The red octopus made a cooing sound and used the very same tentacle to try and wipe some of it from the boy's face. The raven merely laughed it off before kissing the tip of the tentacle.

"It's fine. I can just wash it off you know." To prove this, he grabbed some sea water and splashed it on to his face. "See? No problem!" The cephalopod cooed once more before letting its tentacles follow Lelouch as he headed back to the warm spot. He laid down and watched as the tentacles surrounded his body in what could be mistaken for an embrace. Though it wasn't quite as great as Suzaku's embrace, it was still something that Lelouch would always keep in his heart.

Until the moment he realized that he just developed Stockholm Syndrome for a creature that wasn't supposed to exist in the first place. But that will come about in the next chapter.

**/-/-/+_+\\-\\-\**

**Comments:**

**I can't believe I actually wrote this…I'm sorry, I'm in shock…the next chapter should be the last one. My mind *entire body shivers* is such a dark place.**

**P.S. I just had to stop typing at "oh my effing god, those suckers" because I literally got a nosebleed just saying. It seems that anime can be close to reality.**

**P.S.S. please do not flame me if you don't like it. I put those warnings at the top for a reason you know!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, since someone asked, I'm going to try to stretch this out into THREE chapters! (You're welcome, Hitomi!) But it might be a bit of a struggle….or maybe not…hmmmmm. *plotting face appears* maybe it might be more than three? **

**P.s. This gives a clue to the deepness of THIS cephalopod.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot so stfu.**

**/-/-/+_+\\-\\-\**

**Sea Stars, Sushi, and a Search Party**

Of all the things that Lelouch expected after getting raped by an octopus, being pampered was not one of them. The raven could not help the moan that escaped from his lips as two tentacles continued to massage his back and another combed his hair with a broken seashell. If he could see himself right now, he would have thought he looked like a mermaid prince. Or maybe it was more towards princess?

After a few moments of peace, Lelouch had to hold back the rather loud gasp of pain as a tentacle slithered down his back and over a sensitive spot. The raven practically twisted himself off the rock in an attempt to get away from the pain causing appendage.

"Uwah!"

In the end, he landed on his naked ass on top of cold sand. While the reddish tentacles jerked away in surprise, Lelouch lightly fanned the sore spot, remembering how he had awoken to a slight burning sensation there. He had been lying in the sand and had been slowly waking up to the feeling of the tentacles slither around him. He had been turned over and on to his stomach by them and stayed drowsily still as a pinching sensation occurred before a foggy, yet blissful, feeling began to spread out throughout his body. He didn't know how long he had stayed like that but when he finally got it together, it was around mid-day and he was practically drenched in octopus cum while shivering from what could only be his own orgasm(s).

The octopus cooed as it reached an arm out towards him. Lelouch smiled gently before grabbing onto the tentacle and letting himself be pulled to his feet. "Thanks," he said after getting up and walking towards the area that held the wet sand. The sea creature cooed once more as Lelouch sat on the watery shore and watched as the raven began to kick his feet into the small waves that came towards him.

"You know what I just realized?" Lelouch asked the giant octopus. Instead of the usual cooing, the red cephalopod drew in its tentacles and slightly pushed itself forward. The raven smiled, feeling happy that at least _someone_, or something, was actually listening to what he had to say. "I don't think I've had something to eat since yesterday morning!" A rosy lipped smile appeared on his face as Lelouch heard his stomach growl. "Do you think you could get something for me to eat?" he asked the red sea creature. The waves became violent as the octopus moved away from the sandy beach and to the underwater cave entrance.

**/-/-/+_+\\-\\-\**

**Comments:**

**Okay, I know it was super short but suddenly my creativity burned out and it only makes me feel more guilty that I haven't updated anything! So, here is a small piece of what WAS going to be going on in this chapter. I will be continuing on in the next.**

**P.s. I did not expect so many people to actually like this story. I'm actually very happy that so many did! I know it's strange but, hey! It's our own interests' right? Why should anybody judge us?**

**Reviews That I Enjoyed Reading:**

"_**I'm so confused, and all I really know is that I want more... mindfucked"**_

"_**That was, sad, strange, hot and somehow so cute"**_

"_**I liked the story kind of want to see more of Lelouch and the Octopus was kind of cute at the end."**_

"_**o.o well then. I like it. ANOTHER"**_

"_**I love this story so much!"**_

"_**I know this kind of weird…but I'm laughing at the end...hahaha"**_

"_**Wow, just wow."**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own code geass.**

**/-/-/+_+\\-\\-\**

**Sea Stars, Sushi, and a Search Party (Part II)**

This vacation was most definitely NOT fun. At all. Instead, it was nerve wracking.

And it all started when Lelouch never came up for air.

Suzaku, Kallen, and Euphemia didn't think much of it. Knowing that Lelouch wasn't very good at athletic things (such as swimming) and that there was still a good ten minutes worth of air, they really didn't have to worry.

The students started to worry when those ten minutes were up and Lelouch hadn't appeared yet. They really started to worry after Milly, Gino, and Shirley had gone down and come back up while reporting that they had seen no sign of the raven.

Bringing out some fancy looking equipment, the kind and worried fisherman used it to track the air tank that the purple eyed Britannian had taken with him. They were all surprised when it was found an entire two miles away and completely empty. It also caused them to freak out completely.

While they all wanted to continue the search for Lelouch that very moment, they all knew that they needed to get help. After all, it was the Pacific Ocean they were looking through. Such a wide area couldn't be searched as thoroughly by a bunch of high school students and a seasoned fisherman.

The moment they reported their missing friend and vice president, they were given the order to remain on land and not help in the search for the raven. The officers or whatever they were even confiscated the boat they used to go out in.

So, without any other choice, the group of friends stayed inside the beach house, mostly because there seemed to be a storm on the way if the rolling clouds had anything to say about it.

The amount of dark clouds seemed to have piled up over night when they look out their windows the next day. The day seemed much bleaker when they realized that Lelouch hadn't been found yet.

There also seemed to be a storm brewing in Suzaku's heart as well.

Anyone could see it. They expressed it in the worried glances they tossed his way when they weren't stewing in their own thoughts. Suzaku simply sat at out on the balcony that looked out over the water. His face carried no expression but they could see the turmoil in the way he clenched his jaw and hands before releasing. He hadn't even changed out of his tan summer shorts and blue muscle shirt since yesterday even as he was hit by semi-strong winds.

"Has he moved yet?" Kallen asked Rolo while staring at Suzaku with worried eyes. The sixteen year old's eyes flashed to Suzaku before looking back away in disgust.

"No."

Miffed with his one worded answer, Kallen moved away with a curled lip; feeling stupid for believing that Rolo could open up to everyone else while they were in the same boat. _Guess I should have known better_, she thought before deciding she had enough of looking at Suzaku wilt before her eyes. The blue eyed Stadtfeld stomped her way over to the tanned Japanese boy before hauling him up to his feet to glare directly in his eyes. The cold look he gave her only angered her further.

"Get inside, you're making us colder."

"Then just leave me here and close the door."

"Well at least change into warmer clothes before sitting outside for hours again!"

"And what if Lelouch happens to come into view but goes unnoticed because I'm changing."

"Well what if I punch you in your friggin face!?"

Before things could get any more violent, Euphemia quickly grabbed onto Kallen's raised fist. "It's fine! I'll handle it, Kallen."

The redhead looked between the two, before nodding. She carefully stepped away from Suzaku but didn't go back inside. Instead she chose to stay where she was, now noticing the dark bruise-like lines under both their eyes. She idly wondered how Nunnally must look.

Euphemia grabbed hold of Suzaku's limp hand and held it up between them, planting herself in front of the ocean view so could continue his futile search while she spoke with him.

"Suzaku, please go at least change and get something to eat."

The brunette spared her a quick glance before scanning the ocean surface once more. "No, you know I can't. I need to look for him. At least in my own way." The younger girl's face softened a bit before she grabbed hold of Suzaku's smooth face and forced him to look at her.

"You can't help Lelouch if you get sick from standing here too long. And even if you don't get sick you can't help him with an empty stomach. What if you collapse from hunger? Or what if you're so tired your strength leaves you at the most critical moment in his rescue?" Euphie knew that she had him now. "You can't help my brother without helping yourself first, Suzaku."

When she found him glance back out to the ocean with a crumbling resolve, she continued. "Kallen can keep watch for now while you change eat and rest. I know that you know that she can handle this sort of thing."

And with that, Suzaku was finished. He smiled a sad, tired smile that had no place on such a kind face. "Thank you, Euphie. You're a really great friend."

Suzaku walked away, getting a nod from Kallen who took his place beside the pink haired girl. Kallen was the only one to notice Euphemia's face fall into what could be a slightly sad frown.

…

Lelouch walked around the rather large cave of rocks, looking for anything that might entertain him while he waited for his food. He idly wondered what Octi would bring him to eat seeing how he (probably) couldn't cook. It was probably a good thing he taught himself how to make sushi before falling into his…depressed state. Speaking of his depressed state…

Lelouch scowled before continuing around the perimeter of the cave, finding odd things (i.e. cardboard, beach balls, strips of bikini bottoms, etc.) every once in a while. "Stupid Suzaku," he said while blood began to pool into his cheeks. For some reason, even though he now had Octi he couldn't stop the tug in his heart at the thought of Suzaku.

Lelouch frowned. He knew what he felt for Octi. It was love. Pure and full, the kind only found in romance novels. That had to be the name of the emotion he felt, right? Then why did that very same emotion make him want to throw up and rip his own skin off? It was probably because his love for Octi wouldn't allow anything else. Whatever he threw up would be the love he had for anyone else. And his skin? Well, he simply loved Octi so much that it can barely be contained in his body. Yes, that's what it was.

He did not love Suzaku Kururugi. If he loved Octi, he could not love Suzaku. Whatever he felt for Suzaku made him want to live and die at the same time. It made him feel like he was flying yet drowning at the same time. That sounded…really unhealthy. That kind of stress couldn't be good for his body. Wow, only Suzaku could become a hazard to one's health. Not even Octi could do that, and he was a giant octopus! Then again, Octi would never hurt anyone. The cephalopod was much to kind for that. He may even be able to be on par with Nunnally.

He felt a large ball of something heavy fall in his stomach as he realized how worried Nunnally must be seeing as he left without a word. _But then again, they could be having fun without me…heh, like they ever cared about me in the first place. _Lelouch frowned, shaking his head to clear the thoughts trapped inside it.

It was at that moment when his foot hit something that felt rubber yet hard. He looked down to see clear colored goggles jiggling after he accidentally kicked them. With excitement for his new discovery (and the possibility of a distraction), the raven quickly picked the goggles up and pushed them over his eyes, checking to see how clear they were.

When he saw that he could easily see through them, Lelouch jogged over to the water only to stop halfway because of the stinging sensation from his lower back. As he walked the rest of the way, he felt around the area and found a warm bump, almost like a pimple except it was rather large. Grapefruit sized large.

_Something probably bit me_, Lelouch thought as he made it to the water. Excited, Lelouch placed the goggles over his black hair and dove in.

And he found a whole other world.

He found himself surrounded by bright fish and inside another coral reef, this one much smaller when compared to the one he had seen only yesterday. In this reef though, the fish were much friendlier. Quite a few went up to Lelouch and nibbled on his toes or fingers. The purple eyed boy found it slightly odd that Octi would go out into the open ocean when there were plenty of fish here to catch and eat. _Well, maybe they're all friends! I know I wouldn't eat Milly or Shirley when there were plenty of other people to choose from_. (Like Suzaku).

At the thought of Octi and all these fish being friends, Lelouch felt his heart warm up significantly.

Or at least that was until he turned on a corner of the reef.

Lelouch felt paralyzing fear as he stared into what he thought had been a nest of fish eggs. He knew enough about octopuses to know that they lay their eggs inside cave and have them hanging in there. He also knew that the mother would stay with the eggs and blow in them every fifteen seconds to make sure they were clean and such.

The eggs hanging in the small underwater cave helped him deduce that this was an octopus nest, but there was no female octopus there.

Instead, he found himself face to face with a half-rotten, half-eaten corpse staring back at him.

He stayed perfectly still and simply continued to stare, realizing that he couldn't deduce the gender of the not-old but not-fresh corpse before him. It was then that a fish decided to surprise him by wriggling out from the corpse's throat and out the mouth.

Like any perfectly normal human, Lelouch began screaming and struggling to get away. As he swam further away, he saw other similar caves and similar sights inside. Many had much older corpses and dead eggs if he had to guess seeing how they were a darkish grey and hung there, unbroken.

His heart beat wildly inside his chest; the sound being the only thing he could hear. It was because of this that he did not ear the water part and was surprised into thrashing when a tentacle wrapped around his waist and pulled him away.

Even though he knew it was Octi holding him, he couldn't stop struggling. He couldn't understand what sort of animal would do this. What Lelouch was missing, was the fact that only an animal could do that. Before he could truly comprehend the fact that he was out of water and once again in the air, a familiar pinching sensation occurred in his lower back.

Just as he blacked out, dead octopus eyes stared back at him, blinking at him without any trace of humanity in them.

Then the world went out like a light and he was glad for it.

…

When Lelouch came to, he found himself once again covered in octopus cum and his own. He also found a pair of octopus eyes staring back at him. For once, the raven stayed quiet; not knowing exactly what to say in this situation and not exactly liking the cold look in those rectangular eyes. Those were fish eyes.

"H-hey…Octi."

Octi cooed once more, raising a tentacle to Lelouch's face. The giant octopus touched his face and gently stroked it. It was then that the light seemed to seep back into the cephalopod's eyes and he seemed like the caring boyfriend he was before. And for some reason, it brought tears to Lelouch's eyes.

"Octi!" he cried while grabbing hold of the tentacle and hugging it. "I-I had this awful feeling and I was so scared and my back hurt and-and!"

Octi crooned and wrapped his other tentacles in what was supposed to be a comforting hug. It suddenly felt like a cage to the Britannian boy. It then felt like a noose when the octopus' hold got tighter and tighter.

"O-Octi, that's a l-little too tight."

The octopus didn't seem to answer. Instead it continued crooning, even as Lelouch struggled to get out of its hold. Even though he had the strength of a newborn kitten, Lelouch struggled every way he knew how.

Finally he gave up, and began to plead with the creature that was literally beginning to squeeze the life out of him. "O-Octi! P-P-Please! L-Let m-me go!"

Just when he was sure he was about to die, a shout from above caused both the octopus and the raven to look up at the hole in the ceiling of the cave.

**/-/-/+_+\\-\\-\**

**Comments:**

**...didn't see that coming did you? Leave a review, even if it's to call me an asshole. And the next chapter's the last so enjoy this while you can!**

**Days left to retirement: 661**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ha! Didn't expect an update so soon, huh?**

**Disclaimer: I do no own code geass.**

**/-/-/+_+\\-\\-\**

**Breakups, Boyfriends, and Normal Friends**

Suzaku couldn't stand being in that beach house anymore. It was suffocating. He just had to do something.

Turns out that walking along the beach was considered doing something by just about everyone else except him. So now he found himself with his hands in his jacket's pockets, walking and searching for a sign of his crush.

Yes, Suzaku was in love with Lelouch Lamperouge, his best friend. Sue him.

He couldn't exactly remember when he realized it. He just knew that at the time they were ten years old and suddenly Lelouch seemed to glow with all the radiance of the sun. And Suzaku loved the sun.

Ever since then, he had been harboring those feelings to himself. Sure he'd drop some hints from time to time but apparently Lelouch wasn't interested. But that was fine. As long as Lelouch was happy and healthy and not missing, Suzaku could live with not being able to be with him.

But now he was missing. Suzaku didn't know if he was happy nor healthy. Now he was not okay and he could not live without being able to be with Lelouch.

Suzaku looked up at that moment, noticing a crowd gathering at one of the office buildings that just so happened to be near the beach.

"STOP THE POLLUTION!"

"YOU'RE KILLING THE BEAUTY OF NATURE!"

"STOP THE POLLUTION!"

"YOU'RE DIRTYING THE WATER!"

"STOP THE POLLUTION!"

He felt surprise find its way into his expression. Now that he thought about it, the water did seem a little dirty when they went in yesterday.

Yesterday.

Suzaku scowled and began to walk away. He shouldn't have left Lelouch alone. He knew that the raven wasn't good at anything physical yet he was stupid enough to believe that Lelouch could handle himself in the friggin ocean where there were trillions of gallons of water to swim through. God, he was an idiot.

The green eyed boy continued to walk along the beach, stewing in his own self-hatred. After about an hour of walking, Suzaku found himself in a more remote part of the beach. When he looked out towards the water, he realized that he was just about the only human being around seeing as how the sand seemed to have turned to rocks and rock bridges.

The brunette turned and was about to start heading back when he heard a taunting voice shout something. He turned around, his eyes searching for the source of the sound. They quickly landed on a man who was standing one of the cliff like rock bridges. He kept shouting at the ground, taunting it for some reason. It was then that Suzaku noticed the harpoon gun the man was holding and the five harpoons strapped to his sides and back.

While Suzaku was stupid enough to leave Lelouch alone while scuba diving, he certainly was not stupid enough to confront a man with a sharp projectile object. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, Suzaku backed away slowly while making sure the man stayed within his line of sight. At this distance he was able to hear his voice somewhat familiar voice.

"Ooooooctopus-kuuuuuun!"

_What the he-?_

And it was in that moment that the ground underneath the man exploded in a shower of sand, rock, and water. A scream or two pierced the air and Suzaku found that he could only stare in horror as a giant tentacle collapsed into the hole it created.

Before he could realize what he was doing, the Japanese boy found himself running _towards_ the direction of the tentacle and not _away_ from it. By the time he reached the lip of the hole, his restricting coat was halfway off his shoulders. Yet the sight before him had him stop moving completely.

There, trapped in the hold of a curled tentacle, was one very naked Lelouch Lamperouge. After one look and seeing the pain and terror on the raven's face, all Suzaku could see was red.

It was almost like an outer-body experience. He could only watch himself as he ran down what looked like a landslide of rocks before jumping onto the octopus arm that swung his way. Suzaku was only able to run on the arm for at least ten seconds before its movement, coupled by the wetness of said arm caused him to slip and lose balance. He was able to hold on for a bit longer before he lost his grip and plunged downwards with a small yelp.

He grunted as he landed on something soft and squishy and it wasn't until the cephalopod began to thrash did he realize that he landed on one of the huge rectangular eyes.

A squeaky (yet manly) yell caught his attention. Whipping his head around, Suzaku and Lelouch made eye contact a second before the raven body slammed into the water.

Without a thought to the waving octopus arms or to his own safety, the brunette dove in after Lelouch. While the salt water stung his eyes, he dared not close them for fear of losing sight of his friend. He was slightly surprised to see Lelouch staring back at him, cheeks puffed in a cute way in order to keep in the oxygen he so desperately needed.

After what felt like an eternity of swimming, Suzaku quickly wrapped his arms around Lelouch who did the same to him. With strong, quick kicks, the green eye boy was able to get them to the surface in no time.

Even as they climbed onto the sandy beach, the giant octopus continued to swing its arms in a panic; not really paying attention to the three humans that stood before it. Lelouch turned his body in a way that somewhat protected his modesty from the two other fully clothed males. Suzaku in turn paid no attention to Lelouch's failed attempts and turned to the now known male.

"You're that crazy guy from the other day."

"Name's Lucas, and here boy," he said as he handed Lelouch his rather large raincoat.

"Why did you stop Octi from killing me?" Lelouch asked as soon as he was decent, standing tall like the damn man he was.

Both Lucas and Suzaku stared at him with confused eyes. "'Octi'?" they said in unison. As Lelouch sputtered for an answer, Lucas shook his head before heading over to the harpoon gun that lay abandoned.

"Well, I've been hunting Octopus-kun for a looong while," he said, picking up the weapon. He made his way back to the two youngsters, staring at the gun like it was his past. "Had a daughter, I did. She was beautiful, see. One day she went to this beach with her friends. She never came back." His eyes became glassy, probably remembering his daughter. "I searched for her like any other father would do. I was in this area when Octopus-kun and I finally met. When I first laid eyes on the beast, I knew. I knew that he was the one to take my baby girl from me. Been looking for my revenge for years now."

The older man nodded to himself before looking into Suzaku's eyes and handing him the gun. "You seem like you've got good aim. Do me a solid and don't miss."

Suzaku's eyes narrowed when Lucas handed him four harpoons. "You had five on you, old man." Lucas smirked before nodding over to the writhing beast.

"Already used one."

And there the harpoon was, lodged in the other rectangular eye. Suzaku nodded to the older man before loading the next harpoon in.

Just as he was taking aim, Lelouch grabbed hold of his forearm. "Wait! Don't kill Octi!"

Suzaku just barely stopped himself from firing the weapon, slightly peeved that Lelouch had yelled in his ear. "Why don't you want us to kill him?" he asked, lowering the gun. This question caused the raven to look away, a blush of shame finding its way to his cheeks. Just as he opened his mouth to respond, Lucas interrupted him.

"Don't worry, Suzaku won't be able to kill him. The damn thing has two hearts and nine brains if it's like a normal octopus and none of them is within reach. It'll hopefully paralyze it long enough for us to escape."

Suzaku carefully observed Lelouch's face and wasn't sure about what he saw. He waited until the black haired Britannian gave him a firm nod of approval. "Do it then."

"With pleasure."

…

The hospital was bursting with activity, mostly because of the nosy reporters and journalists trying to get an interview with the three survivors of the Mutant Octopus.

After firing all four harpoons into the octopus, they had to wait a good fifteen minutes for the thing to stop moving. By the time they got out of the not so secret cave, there were police, military, and news vehicles surrounding them.

Thankfully, all three were rushed to the hospital the moment they got out. Lucas was treated for a few deep cuts, most likely from the initial attack, while Suzaku had a few deep gashes and a sprained ankle; all of which had gone by unnoticed by just about everyone except the hospital staff.

At first, everyone believed that Lelouch had gotten out of the encounter unscathed. That was until he started complaining about an ache in his back. A quick look and a few tests caused quite a panic when the doctors realized that it was a slow acting toxin that was beginning to eat away at him. Turns out that a few octopus species has had poison in their suckers. Who knew?

When he found out about the poison, Lelouch felt a wave of shame, embarrassment and anger crash over him as he realized that he had gotten Stockholm Syndrome for a mutated mass of cephalopod.

After some experimentation on the government's part, it turned out that a certain company had been polluting the ocean with certain chemicals that caused multiple octopuses to mutate. Over time, those octopuses continued to reproduce and those offspring were more mutated than their parents.

One of the mutations was that the octopus was a hermaphrodite; neither male nor female but a mixture of both. Countries all over the world, began their search for the new dangerous cephalopod species. Meanwhile, the hospital visits were a nightmare for Lelouch. At first it was bearable, mostly because it was his group of friends visiting and dodging their questions were relatively easy.

When they moved him to a hospital much closer to home, things started going to hell. It was harder to dodge questions from Schneizel because…well, he was Schneizel. His mother was also hard to push off topic. What Marianne wanted, she usually got.

It did not help when random classmates, most of whom he cannot remember for the life of him, also visited him. After two weeks of this, the hospital assigned him a counselor. After speaking to said counselor, he was sure he scarred the man enough to need a counselor of his own. He was surprised to find Suzaku standing outside the room used for counseling one day after his third session.

"Lelouch…I-we-well…do you want to go down to the cafeteria and get coffee with me?"

The wide eyed Britannian boy took a second to compose himself before nodding. "Yeah. Sure…I'd love to."

…

**3 weeks later…**

"Hey! Make way for the new couple!" Milly shouted as she helped part the crowd of students like she was Moses doing his thing with the Red Sea.

Surprisingly enough, it was Suzaku who blushed in embarrassment and tried to hide his face behind his hand while Lelouch stood tall and proud with his chin up.

"Hey, come on Suzaku!" Lelouch said as he tugged the brunette forward and through the crowd that started to close in again. Said brunette sighed tiredly before grinning and moving forward as well. "I'm coming. I'm coming."

Both found it strange how, after everything, things remained the same yet vastly different than before.

"It's so weird. The school year is almost over and next year will be our last year of high school."

"Say, Lulu, what are you planning on doing after high school?" Shirley asked as she came up beside the couple, her reddish-orange hair burning brighter than usual.

"Hey, I hear the fishing industry is on the rise, Lelouch," Kallen said with a playful smirk on her lips.

Lelouch scowled. "Definitely not."

Gino came up to the group as well. "Kallen, play nice." A quick, horrible kick to the shin. "_Please_," he wheezed out.

"Yeah, be nice to Nii-san. He's still recovering!"

"Rolo, you worry too much. Lelouch is stronger than you think!"

"And you don't worry enough, Nunnally!"

"Wait, now that I think about it, I haven't seen Euphie in a while."

Lelouch turned to his boyfriend before scanning the crowd. It was rather easy to spot the sad looking blob of pink hair. "I'm sure she's busy, Suzaku. Don't worry, she'll come when she's ready."

_Sorry Euphie, but it's my time to shine_, Lelouch thought before kissing Suzaku in the lips.

Catcalls ensued.

**/-/-/+_+\\-\\-\**

**Comments:**

**Eeey! Weren't expecting an update so soon, huh? Thought I was gonna go missing again, didn't you? Nope! Just to let you know, updates should occur more often seeing how I have a new laptop since I blue-screened my last one in November. And the reason appears. Yes, the reason my updates haven't been coming in is because I fucked up my last laptop so hard that it got the screen of death. **

**Sue me.**

**Anyways, to those it may concern, I couldn't decide between the names "Octi" and "Octopus-kun" so I used both. Hope you don't mind.**

**And leave a review!**


End file.
